Resurfacing A New Woman
by jasperhaleislove1
Summary: Set one year after new moon. Bella as resurfaced as a strong woman.When one of the Cullen men return a relationship blossoms. The return of Edward threatens to rock the boat. who will she choose? M for lemons in later chapters. READ AND REVIEW THNX!
1. School and southern drawl

B p.o.v

_October 5th 2008_

_dear diary,_

_I can't believe Edward left. I cant believe they left._

_It's been so hard to cope. Charlie made me go to a psychiatrist, the only person i could talk openly about my problems was with the Cullen's, nobody else could fully understand. I still don't comprehend why they left. It was an accident, Jasper was the newest to the vegetarian diet. He would never intentionally hurt me, he was always so careful around me. He only slipped for less than a minute and the whole family left._

_I am nothing without them. Without Edward._

1 year on ..

Reading diary entries I had made after he left made me upset, though it also made me proud i had gotten through it. I was alot stronger now. I didn't say his name anymore, not because it hurt but because I had no reason to. I was moving on. I was in my last weeks of school before I graduated. Eric and I had formed an unlikely bond over the loss of our loves. Angela had moved to Scotland to stay with her aunt who was having a hard time coping with the loss of her husband. That was typical Ange behaviour, looking out for everyone.

What started out as friendship between me and Eric soon evolved into a relationship. Ofcourse i was not truly in love with him, and neither him with me but we both needed someone and it just seemed like the perfect thing to do. i deeply cared about Eric though i knew it would never last.

We decided to part on good terms and stay friends, he remained my date to the graduation ball. Which would be the last time i saw him. He was going to college in Alaska and i was taking a year out before deciding what I was going to do. Charlie made clear his disapproval of my decision though he didn't talk me out of it. He knew he would lose.

I quickly closed my old diary and put it under my mattress. i made my way to the shower and washed quickly giving my hair a wash with my favorite strawberry shampoo. Once i was done I quickly blow dried my hair and tied it in a low messy bun leaving a few strand of hair down in front of my face. As always I dressed casual going to school putting on a pair of skinny jeans and a rolling stones tee-shirt teamed with my favorite black converse. I grabbed a quick bowl of cereal and headed out to my truck.

Once at school I was greeted by Eric, Jess, Mike and Tyler.

"Wanna go shopping after school Bells? you can stay at mines afterwards, we can take your truck to school in the morning, of course we need some rocking outfits for tomorrow so we can bag a few last minute votes for queen of the grad ball" Jessica asked in her usual cheery tone.

"Yea sure, I'll call Charlie after school and tell him. I'm sure he wont mind" Its always hard to refuse Jess, she could talk anyone into anything.

"So girls if your finished the prattling on of useless details second bell just rang I don't feel like detention today" what a lovely interruption from mike(!)

"C'mon, move move move move move!" another sweet interruption from Ty, oh how I will miss these guys.

Morning classes passed fast. I was in my seat in biology the seat next to me was previously occupied by _him_. At that moment I couldn't help but think how differently things may have turned out if it that particular birthday party wasn't thrown. Although I never regret any decision I made. As much as I miss my other family, I feel anger towards _him_, when they left I felt worthless and would have took _him_ back in an instant. Now I couldn't care less what happens too him. if _he_ loved me as much as was made out. My family would still be intact.

I was brought out from the thoughts that had consumed me for half a lesson my a familiar southern drawl. I couldn't help but hope that my _ brother_ had came back. I never had any hard feelings towards Jasper. It was never his fault. he is who he is and I love him. I was made aware of there lifestyle, the blood lust overthrew him that day and i understood. I just hope he never felt and guilt over what happened. It wasn't Jasper who decided to leave and pack up _my_ family. It was _him_.

As I looked up from my table i was instantly dazzled. There he was, Jasper. Smiling straight at me, i couldn't help but wonder if the whole family was back or just him. part of me hoped it was only Jasper i couldn't face seeing _him_. The teacher assigned him in the seat next to me. I couldn't help but let out a squeal, I was so happy at least part of the Cullen coven had returned.

"Well hello there little lady. Haven't you grown into a beautiful young woman!" I couldn't help but blush. Jasper was as beautiful, in fact more beautiful than i remembered. His comment made me weak at the knee's.

At than moment I let out another squeal and hugged him tightly. The cold and hardness of his skin was uncomfortable but i didn't mind. Jasper was here and thats all that mattered.


	2. Chapter 2

**Damn forget to clear up in the first chapter in my story Jasper and Bella were in the same year so when he returned he would be in her year ... well you get it!**

**also i do not own any of these characters(wish i did!) there all properrty of SM**

**read and review thanks! everything appreciateexcept from the hating! thankyouuu xoxo **

B p.o.v

After Jasper pointed out we were in a class I finaly released him. It was so surreal to have him back. I never thought they would come back. Or even Jazz.

"Are the others with you or did you come alone?" I was curious to see if _he_ had came back with Jasper. I really hoped not.

"Alone darlin' our coven is no longer. Edward went of to stay with the Denali coven. Esme and Carlisle are staying with friends, Rose and Em are travelling posing as students. Alice has met her 'true mate' and is off god knows where and well I'm here. With you." his accent and beautiful features were enough to make any girl melt.

"Wow I'm sorry about Alice. Why did you come back to school anyway? you haven't been here for a year and school ends in like two weeks" i asked.

"Well I sent some coursework over to the school to show I've done the work along with some southern charm and I was granted permission to come back for the remaining few weeks, and of course I wanted to see you graduate and accompany you to the ball if you dont mind lil' darlin' ?" he said in the most charming voice.

I started to wonder if Eric would mind me going with Jazz. I mean we are only friends and there are plently other girls willing to go with a sweet guy like him. NO! I cant believe I'm even thinking that. Am I falling for that southern charm already? i think i may be starting to like him ... no I can't! oh god the empath thing he knows I like him!

"you okay Bells? you seem a little flustered darlin' " even his concerned voice is to die for(!).

"Um yeah sorry I'm great. I'd love to go with you, I just need to sort one thing out first" how could I resist? how could anyone in my situation?

"Well I'm going to put your number in my phone and maybe we can do something tonight?"he said whilst putting my number in his phone then texting me so i got his.

"Sorry not tonight, I'm going shopping with Jess. Another night though?" just then the bell rang. How am I supposed to explain to Eric.

"Sure thing. I'll give you a text later on and we can sort something out, See you tomorrow darlin' " he said, he gave me a kiss on the forehead then was gone.

Why the hell am I falling for Jasper! I should know better than to go through this with a vampire again. This is different though. Jazz seems a lot more in control of his blood lust. This may well turn into something. Who am I kidding, why would an adonis like Jasper even consider me.

"its just a silly crush, just a silly crush" I said inwardly. Now to go tell Eric.


End file.
